The present invention relates to recreational vehicles and more particularly, relates to a swing-out section for recreational vehicles to increase the space therein.
The use of recreational vehicles encompasses many different types of such vehicles, whether used for recreation or otherwise. Thus, known in the art are self-contained and self-propelled vehicles which range from converted buses to motorhomes. There are also many types of vehicles designed to be towed behind a motorized vehicle, some of these being popularly known as campers, trailers, etc.
The recreational vehicles are popular as they provide a means of travel while at the same time providing a shelter. Typically, the recreational vehicles are similar to a small home on wheels and they are capable of providing shelter for between four to eight people. Such vehicles have become very popular since they provide the opportunity for a family to enjoy the comforts of home while travelling and without worrying about reserving shelter each evening.
One of the drawbacks to designing floor plans is the size of the recreational vehicle. While the vehicles can have a substantial length, the width is inherently limited to that permitted on the roads. The limited width does not always provide for the most desirable floor layout in the recreational vehicle.
In order to overcome the above, there have been many proposals in the art for various ways to expand the space or add room to a recreational vehicle. One such proposal has been to expand vertically with pop-up tops or the like. It has also been proposed in the art to have various slide-out compartments to provide extra space within the vehicle. These compartments have typically been of a rectangular configuration such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,924 to Few et al. In this patent, there is disclosed a powered scissors drive mechanism which with a drive screw provides for the expandable compartment.
Typically, such arrangements have used collapsible side walls such that the compartment is expanded in an accordion like fashion. Frame members must be supplied for the expandable compartment.
Generally, such slide-out compartments have incorporated the slide-out assembly within the recreational vehicle main frame. As such assemblies have a substantial weight, drive mechanisms are required and have ranged from gear drive assemblies, threaded drive screws, scissors, etc.
One common feature of the above arrangements is the relative complexity and expense of such arrangements. While additional space is provided, it comes at a cost of weight increases, substantial costs, and possible repair problems.